Shinobi of the Mind
by militarynut2010
Summary: Naruto is running for his life on his seventh birthday when he instinctively uses a power that has been hidden away in him.  Seeing his power, two men decide to train him to control his power to make him the first psychic shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so only a few people should know of Psi-ops,but that doesn't matter. Now in this, there will be 3rd hokage bashing while Danzo and Orochimaru will be good guys in this story. Akatsuki will be good too but that doesn't mean there won't be someone trying recreate the juubi for themselves. Anyway enjoy the story.

**Shinobi of the Mind**

Seven years to date after the defeat of the kyuubi, the villagers of Konoha were celebrating the victory they achieved over what seemed and undefeatable. Well, most of the villagers were celebrating; there was one boy with blond spikey hair running through the forest, trying to escape villagers that were chasing him with murderous intentions.

"DEMON, GET BACK HERE AND DIE FOR THE LIVES THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN!" was the words of one villager.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong!" was the boy's pleas to the mob as they chased him.

Unfortunately for the boy, there were also shinobi amongst the mob and one hit him in the back of the leg with a shuriken. The boy cried out in pain and alarm as he fell to the ground. Once he did hit the ground, the boy got on his back and crawled backwards away from the mob as they slowed down and started slowly approaching. When he ran into a tree, the boy had no place left to go.

"Please, no, stay away." The boy continued to plead, unaware of a power building up.

As the mob continued to approach, the boy suddenly screamed, "STAY AWAY!"

As he said this, the power that was building up in him was released and shot outwards from him in a wave. When the wave hit the mob, they fell to their knees, clutching their heads in pain before theirs exploded in into a shower of blood, bone and brain matter. Once the wave faded, the boy passed out, unaware of two people nearby that were watching him and had not been affected by the wave.

"Well now, Barret, did you see that power, that boy has quite the gift."

"Yes he does general, I don't think even Nick is on that level. For him to kill that many people with a mere shout, he is the most powerful psychic I have ever seen, we should see if he has family and if he is willing to learn to harness it properly."

The two go up to the boy with the bigger one going to pick him up when a shuriken shoots at them. The general steps back while Barret just raised his hand and the shuriken stopped in midair. The shinobi that threw them were stunned to see their shuriken stop and float in midair without anything visible holding them.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted with maximum authority.

Barret and the general, along with the shinobi that had arrived, all turned to find and old man in a set of robes and large hat walking forward with a contingent of guards to signify his importance. One of the shinobi tried to stay between the old man and the two, saying to him "Lord Hokage, please stay back, these men could be-," but was cut off when the old man raised his hand, telling him to be quiet.

"Explain yourselves, what have you done to Naruto and these people." The hokage demanded

Barret got ready for a fight but the general stepped forward and replied, "Nothing, we were in the area when we heard shouts and came to investigate. We found the boy trapped against a tree and were about to help him when we sensed an intense power coming from the boy. He had shouted for the people to stay away when he suddenly released the energy in a wave that hit the people and caused them to writhe in pain before their heads exploded. We were going to take him with us for medical attention and to check to see about his power when you and your men had appeared."

Needless to say, the hokage was stunned by this news and looked between the two men and Naruto. He then looked backed to the two and motioned for them to follow. As the two followed, one shinobi picked up Naruto and disappeared with him as they all when back to the village. Once there, the general and Barret were curious about the festival that was going on around them. The general was about to ask what the festival was about when there were sudden shouts of anger. They all look to see a small stand and its owner being harassed by drunken villagers when one takes a swing at the owner, before it can connect, the man's fist stops in midair, blocked by an invisible source. He was about to try again when the hokage shouted, "What is going on here?"

Scared by the sound of their leader's voice, the men turn to the hokage and the two men and don't notice that there is a glow coming from Barret's hand. "Lord hokage, we didn't notice you! We were punishing these people for helping the demon."

Before the hokage can say anything, the general said to the man, "It seems that the demons in this village are the people. If you are so willing to torment a child as well as people that try to help him, then you must be worse than whatever demon you are talking about."

The villagers got angry at this with one of them going to attack when there is loud gunshot and the man drops to the ground dead with a bullet hole in his head while the general stands there with a gun that has the barrel smoking. The villagers that were causing trouble suddenly back away as the general points it to each of them saying, "The next one to attack us or those that help the boy will also be shot."

After the people take off in fear and the general holstered his gun, they continue on with the hokage's guards being even more on edge over their guests than before. Once at the tower, the anbu took their places while the others sat down. They sat there for a bit, eyeing each other. The general finally broke the silence, saying, "The power I mentioned earlier is a mental power known only as psychokinesis, it manifests in multiple forms and can do various things. If my hunch about the boy is correct, he has this power and has a number of its forms ready for him to use at any time. We wanted to see if the boy had any family and if they would be willing to allow us to train him to control these powers."

Hearing this, the hokage rested his chin on his fingers and thought to himself, 'Interesting, such power would make the leaf village invincible. That power would be unstoppable leaving us with no enemy capable of fighting us and winning.' Looking at the two, he says to them, "Very well, I will allow you to train him on the condition that you return him in five years for the genin exams so that he may become a shinobi of the village."

The general suspected that the hokage had an ulterior motive behind his wanted Naruto to learn from them and coming back, but said nothing as he nodded and said, "Don't worry, the boy should be back in time for these exams."

From there, the hokage had one of his anbu lead them to the hospital where Naruto was recovering from his exhaustion. When the group had arrived at the hospital, it was just in time to find a doctor heading for Naruto with a syringe. The anbu went to stop him but the man was suddenly lifted into the air by Barret using telekinesis and held there while the anbu checked on Naruto to be sure he was alright, after words the shinobi looked at the doctor trying to figure out how to get him down until Barret put him down allowing the anbu to knock him out and restrain him so that the man could be dealt with later. Once a trustworthy doctor was brought in to check on Naruto, they waited for him to wake up. When he did, the boy had looked at the group confused and asked what was going on.

With a soft expression, the general said to him, "My friend and I are here, because we are wanting you to come with us so that we can make you stronger so that the bad people won't be able to hurt you anymore, but that is if you want to come."

Naruto look at him and asked, "Will I have a home and family?"

The general smiled and replied, "Yes, you will have a good family."

Hearing this, Naruto got excited at the idea of finally having a family and not having to suffer anymore. After Naruto was seen fit to be discharged, the group left the hospital and went to his apartment to pick up whatever Naruto wanted to bring with him, then they headed out from the village. They were unaware as they left of an old man with bandages covering his eye and arm, and standing using a crutch. As they left, the man said to himself, "I pray that they will take good care of you, you deserve to have happiness."

So Naruto has the power of a psychic and is being taken to train under the members of mindgate, well, let's see how strong he will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I managed to find time to work on this and complete Chapter two, before I begin, I want to say something, for the upcoming female OC, if you want a good idea on what she looks like then look up Kos-Mos from xenosaga and imagine her looking younger. The other OC will be described when in this chapter and Naruto will look like himself only taller and more muscled and will be in the outfit that Nick Scryer was in during Psi-ops. Anyway, here is Chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Team Psychic**

"Captain, eta to the leaf village is 10 minutes and closing."

"Joshua, I keep telling you to call me Naruto. The four of us are all suppose to be on a first name basis and yet you refuse to actually do so."

"It is the chain of command sir; I am a sergeant while you are captain. It is not military procedure for lower ranking officers to treat their superiors as equals since that could endanger them."

"God I wish you would stop being so stiff for once Joshua, you might actually get laid if you did."

On their way to the leaf village via helicopter, Naruto was in an argument with his second in command over his lack of understanding the idea of being friendly. As they argued, the others on their team were watching the two as they argued over whether Joshua or Naruto was right on how to act. Finally, Naruto turned to them and said, "Minerva, Lacus, can you two please help me get Joshua to stop acting like a coat with so much starch in it."

Minerva just shook her head and replied, "This is between you two; don't drag us into your arguments, especially the ones on formalities."

Lacus just smiled, at Naruto and said to him, "You know that he respects you more than anything, why else would he refuse to call you anything but captain."

Naruto just shook his head at his blue haired, red eyed friend and went back to looking out the window at the landscape through his gasmask, waiting to see his home after five years away; training to control the power he possessed. As he watched the land below, Naruto thought back to what Leonov had told him about Sarutobi when he gone to give him an update on Naruto's training and to check for anything Naruto would need for his shinobi training. When Leonov had told him about how he had read Sarutobi's mind and found out that he was planning on using Naruto as a weapon, he couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed true. He thought about how the shinobi that helped him only came to help him after he got a nasty beating and had never right away unless the hokage was there. He also remembered that there was a pale man that would make small snakes for him to play with appear when he was younger that would appear and talk to him, assuring him that he would find a way to help him if he could. When he told the hokage about him, Sarutobi had got an angry expression and had his shinobi check the forest for the man while telling Naruto that the man was a dangerous traitor named Orochimaru who would hurt him if he got the chance. Naruto wasn't sure about that because the times he had been tricked left him with a sense of knowing when he was being deceived, but trusted the hokage since he had been there for Naruto since he had been an infant. Now that he is going back to the village with knowledge of what kind of man that the Hokage really is, he will try to find a way to reveal the truth to the village on what he really was and what he had learned about the night of the attack by the kyuubi.

"Captain we need to get ready, we are almost over the leaf village now, get ready to zip line down and in." Joshua shouted to Naruto

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Stiff coat, I have my stuff prepared. Just make sure that you are ready and that you don't attack anyone unless I give the order for you to do so," Was Naruto's reply.

As the team got their gear ready, the helicopter swung over the village, scaring the people and causing shinobi to gather, clueless as to the kind of thing that was over them. When the rope for the team to slide down had hit the ground, Joshua slid down first, his armor rattling slightly when he hit the ground. Lacus and Naruto soon followed with Minerva being the last one off of the chopper, the group got their bearings while the chopper turned and flew off. The group was then surrounded by the village shinobi, who thought they might be potential enemies. While Naruto scanned the crowd with Joshua, the hokage came up to them with his guards.

"The four of you must be the team that the general had sent, but where is Naruto?" The hokage asked them.

Naruto put a hand over his chest and said, "Old man I'm hurt, you don't seem to recognize me."

Naruto then proceeded to remove his mask, revealing a face that lacked baby fat and seemed to possess equal amounts of humor and intelligence.

A stunned Sarutobi commented, "Naruto, is that really you? It seems that your training had really changed you."

Naruto just chuckled and replied, "Yeah, the training was pretty tough, I wasn't sure I would have been able to handle it. Anyway, I and my team are ready for the exams so can we go deal with that?"

The hokage just nods, hands Naruto a note, and says, "Very well, take this note and give it to Iruka, I'm sure you remember him."

"So he does teach, I'm glad since he makes a good teacher."

With that, Naruto starts leading the group to the academy while Sarutobi thinks to himself, 'Naruto has changed, he doesn't seem as naïve as he once was. If I'm going to use him as a tool to keep my place as hokage I will need to watch what I do. His team also worries me since he will be loyal to them and that will make him suspicious should I try anything with them. I'll have to separate them when and if they pass the test.'

Sarutobi didn't know it, but as the team was walking away, Naruto and Joshua had both read his mind and already started planning how to handle their problem involving him as they walked up to the door of the academy. They followed Naruto as he led the way to their class and found the room in no time. Naruto was about to step in first when Joshua pushed ahead with his gun in his hands, ready to shoot if there were any hostile people. Naruto sighed as whoever was talking in the class stopped, then followed Joshua while saying, "Joshua, we aren't in enemy territory right now, you don't have to get in front of me in order to protect me when we enter a room."

Joshua didn't say anything as he stood aside and allowed Naruto to hand Iruka the note. "Hey Iruka, it's been a while since we last seen each other."

"Naruto, is that really you? You're so different, you seem like you are a completely different person than you once were."

The two are about to chat about how things have been until Minerva speaks up saying, "You two can reminisce later, we are here for a reason, remember?"

Naruto was about to continue his conversation when Minerva spoke up, saying "Naruto, please save your conversation for later, we are here for a reason."

Naruto blushed as he remembered and handed the note from the hokage to Iruka, who read it and was surprised but turned to the class and said, "Everyone, these four are here to take the exams to be shinobi for the leaf village."

Hearing this, a certain pink haired banshee shouted, "What? They can't do that; they haven't even been here the entire time in order to do so."

"Actually Sakura, it has been cleared with the hokage, so they have permission to take the exam with all of you. Now if you four would, could you introduce yourselves to the class?"

Naruto signaled for Joshua to go first. Joshua stood in the military at ease posture as he said to the class, "My name is Joshua Godby, sergeant and second in command of this team, all other information is classified and meant only for my commanding officer."

Minerva chuckled while Naruto sighed. She then spoke up saying, "The name is Minerva, my likes are pranks, sweets, Naruto-kun, guns, fire, and Naruto-kun. I dislike people that hurt Naruto-kun, people that judge others, people that think someone is something they aren't, monkeys, and anyone associated with monkeys."

The last comment confused the class but Naruto and the team understood immediately what it was about. Lacus spoke up next as she said, "My name is Lacus, and I like the colors red and blue, people that show compassion, doves, and my team. I don't like people that show cruelty, sour things, and lightning."

Naruto, with a grin, steps forward and loudly says to the class, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain and commanding officer of this team. My likes are only for my team and my dislikes are the same. Let me warn you though, try to hurt my team and you won't live to regret it."

After introductions, the team went to a row of seats that were open. As they did that, Naruto and Joshua started reading the other students mind, checking for what they were thinking in case of there being trouble.

'Is that really Naruto-kun? He looks so different, he is so handsome.'

'Cha, what idiots, the sluts will just try to take my Sasuke-kun from me while the boys are nothing to Sasuke-kun.

'Hn, they are nothing, the one in the armor must be weak if he is wearing armor even here.'

'Wow, Naruto looks so handsome, but wait, don't I like Sasuke?'

'Man, those chicks are hot! I'll have to make sure that get to have a real man rather than those two.'

'Master is thinking of doing something stupid, I'll have to keep him away from those four.'

'Munch, Munch'

'They aren't normal, how troublesome, I hope none of them are on my team.'

'My bugs are telling me to be careful with them, they have some sort of power.'

'That's the brat lord Orochimaru wants? I guess I'll trick him into stealing the forbidden scroll so that I can get both in one move.'

Once Naruto had finished, he then warned the others telepathically about Mizuki while him and Joshua were annoyed with Kiba. When Iruka started lecturing the class, the team had mixed reactions; Joshua sat at attention, writing on a pad of paper without even once taking his eyes off the teachers. Lacus rested her head on the tips of her fingers while listening intently. Naruto and Minerva were close to falling asleep from boredom but didn't because of the memory of Wei-lu and her punishment for the two when they fell asleep while she was lecturing them on illusions. When Iruka announced that it was time for the class to take the exams, Naruto and Minerva got excited, thinking they were going to get to fight, until Mizuki put down papers for them to have to write for a written exam. Naruto just sighed and started scanning everyone's minds for the answers while the others answered with their knowledge. Once the writing part was over, everyone went outside for the taijutsu portion of the exam. When Naruto was called up for his matched and was paired off against Sasuke. As the two went and got into place, everyone started taking bets on how long Naruto would last while his team started betting on how Naruto would beat Sasuke.

Once the two were ready, Sasuke said to Naruto, "You might as well give up now; you don't stand a chance against me."

Naruto just sighed and said to him, "You already lost, as I was taught, those who think that they have won before a match has started, shall lose immediately, plus I don't intend to lose to someone who has hair that looks like a chicken's ass."

Sasuke immediately got pissed and attacked as soon as Iruka said begin. As Sasuke tried to hurt Naruto, Naruto simply kept dodging Sasuke's attacks, not even coming close to land a blow on him. The other students that knew Sasuke were stunned that Sasuke couldn't even land a single finger on the newest student. Once sasuke had been forced to stop to catch his breath, he looked up in time to receive a round house kick right to the face, sending him into a treeing. When Iruka declared Naruto the winner, Naruto went to his team, ignoring the screechs of the pink haired banshee and stunned stares of the rest of the class. When he seen a grumbling Minerva hand money to Joshua, Naruto said to Joshua, teasingly, "I thought gambling was against military procedure Joshua?"

Joshua in reply said, "It is not gambling when you already know what the results of the match shall be."

Naruto was about to agree until him and the others realize that was a joke and stared at him in shock since in all the time they knew him, Joshua had never cracked a joke. Before Naruto could make the classic who are you and what have you done with so and so comment, Joshua was called up to fight. When Joshua seen that his opponent was Kiba, he started taking his armor off. Once it was off, most of the girls blushed while the boys looked intimdated. Standing at 5'6, Joshua had close cropped light brown hair, the kind seen in the military, and possessed blue eyes that held no emotion in them. He also had tanned skin, the result of constant training in extreme conditions, that on his face seemed marred only by an X shaped scar that sat with the center right on the bridge of his nose. He also had a set of muscles that were the women were thinking was perfect for him. Once across from Kiba, Joshua said to him, "I could tell you were thinking lecherous thoughts about Lacus, I do not allow such behavior."

Before kiba could reply, Iruka had said for them to begin and he was promptly sent kicked into the same tree as Sasuke, only to get his head stuck in the tree. As Iruka and Mizuki pulled him out, Joshua put his armor back on and went back to the others. When their turns came, Lacus and Minerva passed as well. From there, everyone went back inside to finish with the ninjutsu portion. When Naruto was called up for his turn, he went through the parts without a problem, Mizuki tried to sabotage him but was unable to since Naruto had dealt with a variety of tricks worse than what he tried. Taking his headband, Naruto went back to his team while checking Mizuki's mind.

'Damn, I was hoping he would fail so that I could trick him later into thinking he getting another chance, I'll just have to make him think it will help get him stronger as a different way.'

Naruto told the others what he heard and told them that he was going to trick Mizuki in order to get to the hokage to insure they aren't separated. Once the rest of the class was finished with Naruto's team all getting through with ease, everyone left with the team heading for a nearby hotel since Naruto had heard that his apartment building had been burned down. Before the group could get away from the school, Naruto heard his name called and turned to see Mizuki coming up to them, Naruto signal his team to go on ahead. As they left, Naruto turned to Mizuki and asked him, "Mizuki sensei, what can I do for you?"

Mizuki with a smile that seemed friendly, said to him, "Naruto, I wanted to tell you that I got an idea that could make you stronger if you are willing to try it."

Naruto simply nodded and said, "Sure, what is it?"

Timeskip.

"Damn, where is that brat, he better not have skipped out."

It was night out and Mizuki was waiting on Naruto to show up, unaware that it was all a trap. After he told Naruto what to do, Naruto had gone to the hokage and told him what Mizuki was trying to do without revealing his power while convincing him to let him deal with Mizuki. Naruto was now watching Mizuki, making sure that he didn't have any backup that would cause him a headache. Once sure that Mizuki was alone, Naruto stepped out and shouted, "Over here Mizuki teme."

Mizuki whirled around in alarm, but calmed down at the sight of Naruto until he seen that he didn't have the scroll. Confused and alarmed, Mizuki said to him, "Naruto, wheres the scroll."

Naruto got a cocky grin as he said, "Sorry Mizuki-teme, believing you was not part of my plan, if we met before my training, and I might have failed because of your attempts or believed you when you tried to trick me, but my teachers have trained me to well to fall for such pathetic attempts."

Mizuki, alarmed that he was found out decided to play his trump card as a final attempt to throw off Naruto said to him, "Then why don't I tell you why you were hated in the past. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT TRIED TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE TWELVE YEARS AGO!"

Naruto's reply was to simply yawn and say, "Correction, the container of the fox. Plus, right now, she isn't part of me anymore, she was freed when I unlocked my power, isn't that right Minerva."

"That's right Naruto, but I wouldn't mind being part of you again; it's pretty intimate when you are practically part of another's very soul."

Mizuki looks over to see Minerva come out from the trees but is different, behind her is the silhouette of nine fox like tails waving about, her eyes are no longer blue but blood red with slitted pupils that seen eager to deal with him. She also has red chakra flowing about her, signifying the truth about her origins. Scared, Mizuki sputters, "K-k-k-kyuubi, But that's impossible!"

Minerva just grins and comments, "Nothing is impossible in this world, me and Naruto are examples."

Her eyes then glow and Mizuki suddenly finds himself in an illusion. Getting cocky, Mizuki grins and says, "A genjutsu is all the mighty kyuubi can do, this is pathetic."

Mizuki tried to dispel the illusion, only to find that it wouldn't disappear. Confused, he looked to see where he was and was horrified when he seen a terrible figure and started screaming in terror and collapsed in a faint. When the anbu finally show up, they were surprised to see mizuki on the ground in the fetal position, sucking his thumb in terror. A large anbu wearing a bear mask goes to Naruto and asks, "What did you do to put him in this state?"

Naruto replies, "Minerva put him in the most terrible illusion known in all of existence."

"Really, what kind of illusion," Was bear's question.

Naruto signaled for him to bend down then whispered in his ear what illusion was used. As soon as he heard what it was, bear blanched behind his mask and commented, "Dear god, not even I would use THAT to torture anyone; that is just too inhumane."

Minerva just shrugged and replied, "Traitors don't deserve any mercy of any kind, even mental ones like that."

Bear just shivered at the thought that /Minerva would be cruel enough to use the worse thing imaginable as a way to deal with an enemy. From there Naruto was taken back to the hokage to confirm Mizuki's capture, and so that Naruto could complete his plan. Once at the office, the hokage said to Naruto, "I take it that Mizuki was captured?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yep, now there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Timeskip

Naruto was back in his class now, waiting with his team for their team assingments. When Naruto spoke to the hokage, he used his mind control to a degree that Sarutobi didn't notice it and 'convinced' the hokage to keep his team together. The only problem was that he didn't know who would be his team's sensei, but didn't care as long as it wasn't someone loyal to the hokage. After Iruka came in, he had trouble getting the class to listen, finally deciding to use a jutsu, he used his big-head jutsu then shouted, "PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!"

Once the students stopped, he took a list and said, "Ok the teams are as follows."

(Skip one through six)

"Team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, while your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's team ignored the screams of joy from the banshee, but couldn't hear teams eight and nine.

"Team ten is still in circulation, and finally team eleven is Naruto Uzumaki, Joshua Godby, Lacus, and Minerva; your sensei is-"

Iruka was interrupted by the crash and breaking of class and an object shooting into the room. Joshua was immediately up had a submachine gun drawn and ready to open fire, until the banner unfurled to reveal a scantily clad woman with purple hair who shouted, "ALRIGHT BRATS, TEAM ELEVEN I'M YOUR SENSEI, ANKO MITARASHI!"

Iruka sighed whiled the class stared in shock and Joshua stayed ready. "Anko, you are early, as usual."

Anko blushed, embarrassed that she jumped the gun, and then said, "All well since I'm here, Team 11 come with me."

The team got up and followed while the others were giving them looks, most were ones of condolences while a few (Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba) were giving them smug looks. The team followed Anko till they came to a clearing in the forest where she said, "Alright, right now is the true test that I'm giving you will truly determine if you are ninja material."

The team already expected this since the exams they took at the school were too easy for them and the other genin hopefuls. "Your test is to use any method possible to incapacitate and capture me before noon tomorrow, and by the way, your lives are on the line during this test. NOW GO!"

She went to take off till she noticed that all but Naruto were walking over to a pond. She looked at Naruto confused till Naruto says, "Sorry sensei, but you said any means necessary."

His eyes then started glowing as she was pulled into an illusion. She looked around as she said, "Genjutsu huh, I think I'll humor him for a bit."

She then heard movement and looked to see a nightmarish sight. "Oh god no. not that, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

She immediately started to try to dispel it to no avail. She let out a terrified scream as the figure started singing, "You love me, I love you"

(Outside the illusion.)

The team watched Anko's form twitching form as she suffered from the illusion Naruto put her in. Lacus turned to Naruto and asked, "Are you sure that it was put her through that illusion? I mean, the general and Marlena were terrified by that illusion, and they are tough with Marlena being extremely sadistic."

Naruto replied, "Me and Minerva suffered enough because of that illusion, let someone else suffer from that purple bastard dino."

Minerva nodded and commented, "It was hilarious with Mizuki though, he curled up in the fetal position and sucked his thumb he was so terrified."

The team did nothing as Naruto ended the illusion and Anko's suffering.

Underground

"I'm sorry Danzo, I was not placed with Uzumaki's team."

"Who was he put with then Sai?"

"He is teamed up with the three others that came to the village with him and Anko Mitarashi as their sensei."

Danzo nodded and said, "Very well, at least he is with them and not someone the hokage could use, monitor him whenever you have the chance, dismissed."

Sai nodded and bowed as he said, "Yes sir," then left.

Once alone, Danzo thought to himself, "The hokage has ruined your first seven years, I won't let you become his puppet so that he can protect his postion.

Amegakure

"Are you sure that Naruto-kun is back in the leave village Pein-sama?"

"Yes Itachi, our spies confirmed it. He arrived yesterday in a flying machine from beyond the veil."

"Hn, so the training he was taken for is finish, then we will have to act before THEY come for him and the other jinchuriki."

"Yes, take Kisame and go to Konoha, when you see a chance, talk to him and try to bring him back safely, they must not be able to awaken the jubi and take control or the world will be destroyed"

"Very well, I will head out immediately."

'Stay safe Naruto, I don't want Kushina's son to be hurt form this enemy'

Oto

"What, Mizuki was captured by konoha?"

"Yes lord Orochimaru, he was captured by that boy, Naruto."

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"Yes my lord."

"Continue having our men watching, I want to be sure it's him and that he isn't loyal to the hokage, I don't want Minato's son to be a puppet to that bastard."

**Oh boy, Naruto may not know it, but he has a lot of people interested in him, lord only knows what he's going to do whenever he finds out. Anyway, to those who are wondering, Naruto will be powerful but not godlike, like in psi-ops he will be limited by his mental energy and that will also effect his chakra control to a degree that it would be harder for him to perform the shadow clone jutsu or the rasengan when he learns it. For pairings, he will be with a harem of twelve girls, the nine that I have already are Anko, Minerva(Kyubi), Hinata, FemHaku, Fu, Marlena Kessler, and three that will be a surprise. I couldn't settle on the other three so I'm leaving it to you the readers. The first three to receive ten votes in the reviews will be the ones paired with Naruto. I won't allow Sakura to be with Naruto(she already hates him and her fangirl behavior would limit him further.) One girl that I'm thinking of is another OC that would be Lacus's sister. Since Lacus is suppose to look like a younger Kos-Mos from Xenosaga, her sister would look like T-elos. Also Joshua will have a harem but it will be smaller, about six. The girls for him will be part of it when I can make up my mind and have them show up in the story. I will try to update as soon as I can but I can't guarantee a date since I have a bad habit of losing focus on things, my grades in college can show that. I will also give a cookie to whoever can guess who the purple bastard that Naruto and Minerva were tortured by and that they used against Mizuki and Anko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, we are now at chapter three, congrats to Akuma shogun for guessing the right answer to what the illusion used against Anko and Mizuki. I can't think of anyone who doesn't hate Barney that much, how can anyone put up with it, especially someone like me who watches any movie or game without even flinching, Dead Space included. Anyway here is chapter 3 and No I don't own Naruto or Psi-ops and I would kill myself before ever owning Barney. *shudders***

Beginning of Trust

"Kira in position."

"Oni in position"

"Sapphire Ruby ready."

"Foxey right where I belong."

"Minerva, get off of me"

"Cotton-mouth ready and save that for when the three of us get to your place hotstuff."

"Anko-Sensei don't force me to create that illusion again."

*Gulp*, "R-r-r-right, sorry."

After the team had completed their exam from Anko, they immediately started doing missions. Unfortunately, they were all D ranked missions and Naruto and Minerva were not happy, this mission was their 93rd and they were fed up. "Ok, I'm going to get that cat and wrap this up."

Immediately Naruto went out and got the cat's attention, before it could bolt, Naruto reached out to it with his mind and said, 'It's ok Tora, I just want to ask why you keep running from your owner.'

The cat seemed to snort as it replied with its mind, 'That hag is terrible, every time she holds me I feel like I'm losing one of my nine lives, unless something happens and she changes her habits there is no way I'm going back.'

Naruto understood because of hearing stories from other genin about how the daimyo's wife holds the cat, practically smothering it. 'I can help, if I get her to change her behavior, will you come with us? If she doesn't change, I'll fake your death and let you stay with me.'

Taking a moment to think about it, Tora looked at Naruto and agreed to his terms and jumped in his arms. "This is Naruto, I have the target."

"Good job kid, looks like you beat the previous record by a full day."

"Well, if what I have planned works then my record won't be broken ever and no one will have to chase her ever again."

Refusing to provide details, Naruto lead the way back to the office to deliver Tora and get another mission. Once there, the team winced in pity as the daimyo's wife grabbed Tora and started squeezing. Naruto then immediately spoke up saying, "My lady, forgive me if I seem rude, but may I explain something."

The lady nodded and when Naruto asked to see Tora, she handed her to him. Naruto then demonstrated the right way to hold a cat, being gentle and softly petting her back. He then handed her back and allowed the lady to try. When she did and Tora relaxed and started purring, the lady was surprised and thanked Naruto for showing her the right way. She then paid for the mission plus extra and even gave Naruto some money. As she left, tora then said to Naruto with her mind, 'Thank you, I hope I can do something for you in the future.'

Naruto just smiled and watched as they left. The hokage then spoke up saying, "Ok, that's both a D and S rank completed and you will be paid as such."

Confused Lacus asked, "Wait, what do you mean a D and S rank?"

Iruka then spoke up saying, "We have been trying for years to get Tora to stop running away from her owner and had even dedicated some of our smartest shinobi to do it. Although part of it was that none of us had the courage to speak up and tell her the right way to treat a cat till now. I really have to thank you guys; the whole leaf village owes you a favor."

Naruto was about to comment when team seven came in and Kakashi said to the hokage, "Team seven reporting, our mission is complete."

"Very well, your next D rank mission is-"

Sasuke interrupted as he said, "No, as an Uchiha I demand a higher ranked mission, I am through with all these stupid missions."

Before Iruka could comment Naruto spoke up as he said, "I actually agree with chicken butt, I and the rest of my team wish a higher ranked mission."

Iruka sighed as he said, "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm afraid that you are not ready for a higher ranking mission."

Before Naruto could argue, Joshua spoke up, "According to leaf village shinobi guideline, a genin team qualifies for at least a C ranked mission when they have completed at least 45 or more missions."

Naruto got an annoyed look as he glared at Joshua and snarled, "You didn't tell us sooner, why?"

Joshua just shrugged as he said, "You did not ask, I cannot tell you something if you don't ask."

Naruto just sighed in annoyance while Minerva glared and muttered curses at Joshua, Sasuke then spoke up as he said, "We completed more than 45 also, so give us a higher ranked mission."

Naruto started reading the hokage's mind as he started thinking, 'I could use this as a chance to find out what Naruto is capable of. Anko won't tell me anything about Naruto, but if I send Kakashi's team with them on the same mission, that will work.'

"Very well then, team seven and eleven will both cooperate on A C rank mission to escort a bridge builder. Iruka bring in the client."

When Iruka came back, he had an old man drinking from a sake bottle with him. "What the hell, this is my protection? A bunch of kids and their guardians, the blonde and the three with him look like they could protect me, but the others look pathetic, especially the one with hair that looks like a chicken's ass."

While Sasuke got a pissed off expression, Naruto and Minerva were both roaring with laughter at the bridge builder's comment. Sasuke in anger threw a shuriken at Naruto, still angry for his embarrassment during their taijutsu match. Everyone except his team was stunned when Naruto's response was to raise his hand and the shuriken suddenly stopped in midair, and then drop to the ground. With an amused smiled, Naruto said to him, "If not for the fact that you amuse me with your stupidity, I would execute you since that was an attack on me as both a shinobi of the leaf village and as an act of self-defense so remember that the next time you attack me."

He did went to the door with his squad and said before leaving, "Since both teams are possibly tire, we should wait and get some rest before leaving at first light tomorrow so everyone please be there."

He then turned to kakashi and said, "Kakashi, Anko-sensei told us about you, if you are later than one second then you will see how it feels to have a fire burn what makes you a man and your little book torched."

Hearing this, every man besides Joshua and Naruto covered their family jewels, fearful for their safety while the girls had respect for Naruto. Anko in particular had hearts in her eyes with how sadistic Naruto proved to be when pushed. Afterwords the team went their separate ways as they started to relax and get ready for their first C rank. While walking around, Naruto had the feeling that something was going to happen when he spotted one of the lower ranking soldiers from Mind-gate looking around for something then looking over and spotting him. The soldier then walked over and saluted while Naruto said, "Why are you here soldier."

The soldier replied, "The general had sent me, he requested me to inform you that he is coming to this village with news for you and your team. He would not say why, just that he had news."

Naruto simply nodded and said, "Alright, think you for the information, if you need to, the place I and my team are staying has room if you wish to stay there."

The man shook his head and said, "Sorry Naruto, but Marlena threatened to roast me if I didn't get back soon enough to tell her how you were doing."

Naruto just chuckled as he dismissed the soldier and went to have some Ramen from Ichiraku's, he didn't have any since getting back so he was in the mood for some. Arriving at the stand, Naruto entered and said to the owner, "Hey old man, could I get a bowl of Ramen from ya, I'm starving."

Teuchi looking to him said, "Sure, I'll have it out right-. Excuse me but have we met before?"

Before Naruto could say anything, there was a crash of something hitting the ground and breaking, followed by a squeal and then Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a hug/tackle. Then everyone is taken by surprise when Joshua rushes in with his gun drawn, looking around for trouble. Naruto then from his spot on the ground, says to Joshua, "First of all, Ayame I'm glad to see you again too and Joshua would you put the gun away, wait a minute, why are you here anyways?"

As Ayame gets off Naruto and Joshua helps him up, Joshua says to him, "I am your second in command of our team as operatives from Mind-gate, as such, I will watch over you to insure your safety."

Naruto just sighed while dusting himself off, then sits down with Joshua sitting next to him while Ayame goes back behind the counter and a laughing Teuchi says, "Naruto, I'm glad to see your doing well, looks like you have a bodyguard now. So, going to have a dozen bowls like you use to?"

Naruto sighed as he said, "I was until Joshua here showed up, now if I do that, I face the chance of getting roasted by one of my teachers when she finds out, Joshua has orders from the people who taught us to report to them any time I have more than one bowl of ramen at a time. If I have more than one, then my training is quadrupled while I have to dodge fire from one of my teachers."

Teuchi just patted him on the shoulder and said, "Its ok Naruto, at least you still get to eat here, even if it is just one bowl."

Naruto just gets a sad smile and thanks him for his words then has his ramen while Joshua sits by and drinks a bottle of water he asked for. Once finished, the two leave and start exploring the village, as they do this, Naruto notices that the people are watching him with curious stares, not knowing who he really is thanks to the mask that he is wearing to protect his identity. Naruto is amused by this since if they knew who he was, they would be cursing him and trying to kill him like in the past. Just as they are about to turn a corner, "I was hoping we would finally get the chance to meet and talk Uzumaki-san."

Naruto and Joshua turned and found an old man covered with bandages and using a cane to walk with. The old man had a concern expression and looked like it was for Naruto, turning to face the man Naruto was checking the man's mind while asking, "How can I help you?"

The man replied, "My name is Danzo, one of the hokage's advisors, as much as I hate working for him. I will tell you more but we need to talk somewhere out of sight."

"Very well, come with us, it is safe to talk with me and my team at our place."

Danzo nodded and followed them to the building Naruto and his team were staying at. When they went in, they found that Minerva and Lacus weren't back yet. They all sat down with Naruto facing Danzo while Joshua made sure the place was clear off bugs and anything else that would be used to spy on them. Once Joshua gave the ok, Naruto then asked Danzo, "You wanted to talk to me about something, so what is it."

Danzo nodded and said, "Yes, it is about the hokage himself. I wanted to warn you that he is a dangerous man, especially with his obsession. He is determined to keep his place as hokage and rule this village his way. He intended in the past and still intends to use you by trying to make you a puppet for him as a way to make sure that no one will question his rule."

Naruto just burst out laughing and said, "Tell me something I don't know, one of my teachers was suspicious and I had confirmed it myself, what he doesn't know is that I am trying to plan something out to get him out of office."

Danzo thought about it hesitated when something came to mind, and then said, "I have audio recordings of some of the hokage's crimes such as the Uchiha clan massacre, but it would be impossible for us to be able to get the whole village to hear it, especially if Sarutobi finds out."

Naruto starts thinking when Joshua says, "For the most effective way of transmitting such information to an entire village like this, you could hook up loud speakers for the village to hear them but the problem would be getting the entire village to hear it."

Danzo immediately speaks up and says, "that won't be a problem, in about a month the chunin exams will be taking place here, not only will the whole village be there, but the hokage's from the other villages and the fire daimyo shall be there as well so we will have a way for everyone to know of his crimes."

"Good, then it look like me and Minerva will have revenge soon enough."

"Minerva, which is the red haired teammate that you have correct?"

Naruto blushes as he realizes what he says and says to Danzo, "Yes, and what I am going to tell you is a secret and you can't tell anyone until everything is said and done. During my training,"

**Flashback**

"Alright Naruto, you are getting skilled at mind control, but you aren't fully aware of your inner self. For this training, you will meditate and look into your mind."

A ten year old Naruto asks his blind sensei, "Why Leonov-sensei, what does that mean?"

Leonov just adjusts his sunglasses as he says, "Your mind might be hiding something that could be important, repressed memories can hide something that might be needed."

Naruto with curiosity starts meditating and loses himself in his mind. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in a tunnel with red and blue pipes crisscrossing the walls. Looking at them, Naruto notices that they are pulsing as if alive. Before he can think about it, he hears crying and follows the sound. He comes across a cage that is huge, like a mountain in his mind. As he approaches the cage, he continues to hear the crying. He looks in to find a giant fox lying on its stomach, covering its face with its paws and the sobbing seemed to come from it. Realizing what he was looking at, he knew he was looking at the legendary nine tailed fox that had nearly destroyed the leaf village when it attacked. Adding it all up, the attacks, being called a demon, the attacks on him during the festival/his birthday, he was containing the nine tailed fox! Despite the apparent attack, he could see something was bothering it, so getting his courage; he entered the cage, stood next to the fox, and put a reassuring hand on its snout. Startled, the fox stands to its full height and looks down. Seeing Naruto, there is a flash of light and Naruto is suddenly knocked to the ground as something grabs ahold of him and he has his face pushed into something soft while the crying starts again. Working himself loose enough, he looks at his captor to find something that caused him to nearly take off like a rocket from a nosebleed. Holding him was a goddess of a girl that seemed about five years older than him, long red hair flowed down her back down to her bottom, a chest that Naruto felt had to be the largest in the world.

(Elsewhere)

A blond haired woman in a hotspring started subconsciously rubbing her breasts, thinking 'I have a feeling that a pervert somewhere thinks he has found breasts larger than mine. Stay calm Tsunade, no one is better in that category than you. I'll have to beat Jiraiya whenever I see him again'

(Somewhere else)

An old man walking along suddenly gets a chill and thinks, 'Oh god, I haven't felt this way since that time Tsunade-hime nearly killed me, I better hope I don't run into her.

(Back in Naruto's mind)

Realizing the girl was the one crying, he asked her what was wrong. She replied, "It's all because of me, I am at fault, that monkey bastard lured me there, knowing I would try to rescue my sister by attacking the village, and because of that I'm the source of your suffering while my sister is trapped somewhere."

Naruto was truly surprised now, he realized the girl was the fox and was surprised to know that it was a girl, but seeing her upset like this really threw him off. Especially since it was because of how he had been treated due to her being in him which was a surprise in and of itself. Deciding to find out exactly why she was upset, he first said, "I can tell that something happened to cause you to come to the leaf village in the first place, so can you tell why you did come there?"

Sniffing, the fox girl started explaining, "I had just gotten back to where I and my sister both lived, we were planning to go on vacation beyond the veil. When I got back, our home was in shambles and I could smell human scents, the most prominent was the smell of a man mixed with the scent of a monkey. I in my rage followed the scent to your village where as soon as I was in sight, I was attacked by people that had the same scent as the ones who attacked mine and my sister's home and took her. They provoked me into going into my fox form, causing me to have to fight the whole village in self-defense. It was soon after that your father appeared on gamabunta and fought me to protect your village, and yes, I do mean your father the fourth hokage."

Naruto was stunned at this and wanted to know if it was the truth but decided let her continue so that he would have the full story. "When your father sealed me into you, I felt absolute anger and had originally wanted to destroy you so that I could free myself, but when I came to yesterday, I went through your memories, and- and-"

At that, kyuubi then clutched Naruto tighter, at this Naruto started gasping at being squeezed and actually started to tap out so as to not suffocated, he was on the verge of blacking when Kyubi realized what was going on and let go of; apologizing as he gasped for breath. Once he got his breath, Naruto said to her, "First off, did you have to try to suffocate me, and second I already forgive you. You seem to be genuinely sorry and it wasn't your fault for the attack, so how can I hate you when you were provoked and tricked into attacking the village. Besides that, the villagers are just fools for thinking I was you, so don't be upset."

With tears of joy, the kyubi hugged Naruto(gently this time) then said thank you over and over while crying over and over again. Deciding to get things on a better note, Naruto asked her, "I have to ask, is Kyubi your real name?"

She looked at and said, "No, I sadly do not have a name, my kind calls me Kyubi because of what I am, and never gave me a name besides that."

Naruto started thinking of names and one after a while came to mind. "How does Minerva sound to you?"

She looked at him as he explained about how Minerva was the Roman goddess of war. She then started testing the name to herself and finally after a bit nodded in approval. "All right, I love this name, and now, as is customary amongst kyubis such as I, since you have named me, I am now officially your fiancé and shall stay by your side until the end."

"Alright, I'm glad you like it and- Wait what?"

**Flashback End**

"After that, when the General took me, Lacus, And Joshua here to see this one artifact that he claimed was the source of Psychic power in humans, when I stepped on to the platform, the device interacted with the seal that kept Minerva in me and caused her to be released, but she is still bond to me and can't hurt anyone unless I say that it is ok."

As Naruto ended his tale, Danzo stood there, stunned to know that the kyubi was a girl, the attack on Konoha by the Kyubi was because of her trying to save her sister from the third hokage, and that she was now Naruto's fiancé because of him naming her. After recovering from his shock, Danzo said to him, "Well, Once we find the info on this, the 3rd will be finished, he will have everyone clamoring for his head when they find out that the attack on our village by the Kyubi was because of him."

Naruto nodded and said, you best go now, if you are one of his advisor's the 3rd will be suspicious if you are gone for too long, especially if he finds out that you are talking to me."

Danzo nodded and wished him luck as he left at the same time that Lacus and Minerva was coming in. When the two sat down, Naruto explained everything that happened then discussed plans on dealing with it. From there, Lacus started her remote viewing so that she could inform the general of what was going on and ask him to bring loud speakers that they could use to transmit the recordings to the village during the chunin exams. Once the plan was set up, the team rested up for the next day, knowing that they were going to have their hands full.

(The Next day)

Team eleven was the first to arrive at the gate since they were used to having to get up early for lessons and team missions. Team seven arrived an hour later along with Tazuna, even Kakashi was with them, obviously still worried about Naruto's threat to castrate him and burn his precious Icha Icha books. Once everyone was ready, they set out with team eleven standing in a diamond shape around Tazuna for the best way to protect him. It seemed after a while that things were going to be smooth sailing until they came across a puddle. This immediately set off team eleven's inner alarms, along with Kakashi. They walked past it, acting like everything was normal, until there was an explosion and then smoke obscured their view. Team seven and Anko tensed, waiting for an attack, but when the smoke cleared, they were greeted by the sight of two men suspended in the air while Naruto had his hands out. They thought he was waiting for an attack until they noticed that his hands were glowing while he had a focused look. "Could someone please tie them up? I would rather not waste my strength holding them the entire time that you want to interrogate them."

After the two were tied up, Anko was about to try to interrogate them when Joshua stepped forward. Anko was about to say something when Lacus said, "Joshua's role is as both an assault type of soldier as well as intelligence gathering, he is skilled at breaking into the minds of our enemies when he is trying to gather info."

Before anyone could ask about what she meant by breaking into people's minds, Joshua stood up and said, "There are two more enemy shinobi in our enemies' employ, our enemies are named Zabuza and Haku with Zabuza being the main fighter, they utilize a rabbit that they use for substitution jutsus and they are employed by a man named Gato. Zabuza and his partner have an ambush set up just outside the village once we cross the river ahead."

Kakashi turned to Tazuna and said, "Alright Tazuna, what haven't you told us?"

(After one long, LONG, story later.)

"Alright team, here is the situation there are-"

"Kakashi, Joshua already told us what to expect so don't tell us the obvious please." Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Anko spoke up, saying, "The question is now, do we go on or back off."

Sakura was about to say something when Joshua said, "That goes against our role as shinobi and our duty as former Americans to aid the weak during times like these."

Naruto spoke up next as he said, "Americans, duty, or not, I for one am not going to stand by and watch people suffer while some tyrant abuses his power."

Minerva and Lacus nodded in agreement as Minerva said, "Whatever you five want, know this, we are not going to abandon those people to suffer from some tyrant."

Anko smirked and said, "Well said, team eleven is still on the mission. If you are going back Kakashi then tell the hokage that we will need some back up."

Kakashi was about to say something when Sasuke shouted, "No! I am an Uchiha, I will not let some losers that aren't even from our village beat me!"

Sakura then said, "If Sasuke-kun is still going, then I am going with him also."

Sai gave a false smile as he said, "I guess I will go to since the rest of my team still intends to continue on."

Kakashi just sighed as he thought 'why did I have to be stuck with such a stubborn team, especially Sasuke, why couldn't he have been like Obito.'

Naruto came over and patted him on the arm in support, allowing Kakashi to be able to say that his team will be continuing as well. From there, the team continued on, more alert than ever in case there is an ambush before the ambush that they knew off. When they reached the river, both teams (minus Sasuke) were amazed by the sight of the incomplete bridge that Tazuna was working on, knowing that once it was complete, it would provide the much needed relief for the people of wave that they sorely needed. When they reached the shore, the teams were more cautious than ever as they prepared for Zabuza to appear. They all reacted when Sasuke threw a kunai into some grass when it rustled. When Naruto checked and found a white rabbit that he realized was the one that their enemies were using. Just as he rejoined the group, he sensed something coming and shouted, "EVERYONE DOWN!"

The teams and Tazuna barely hit the ground in time as a huge sword went flying overhead and imbedded itself into a tree. They then seen a figure appear and land on the sword to reveal a man with camouflage pants, and bandages covering his face and knew that this was the fierce Zabuza of the demon mist. "So, this is my opposition? Two jonin and some snot nosed genin? At least one of my opponents is Kakashi the copy cat ninja."

Kakashi could say anything; Naruto was suddenly between the teams and Zabuza. Kakashi was about to shout for him to pull back when Naruto said, "You may as well have your partner Haku come out, I can sense her and hear her at the moment, so your ambush and escape plans are useless."

Stunned, Zabuza numbly motioned for someone to come over, prompting the appearance of a person in a hunter's mask to appear. Curious as to how he knew, Zabuza went to ask Naruto when Naruto interrupted, saying, "Your minds gave yourselves away, if you were skilled enough to guard your minds, then you would have gotten away with your plans intact and been able to ambush us better, Especially if you wanted your adopted daughter to stay safe."

Zabuza just stared at him stunned, his mouth obviously hanging open while the now revealed girl looked between Zabuza and the blond. Before he could say anything else, Naruto continued, "Also, from what we know of Zabuza, since he must not have paid you anything yet, as soon as you killed Tazuna and us, he would have then killed you and then enslaved miss Haku here to either serve him as a prostitute or force her be his concubine, either way, not something you would wanted her to have to endure, so I ask you this, are you willing to Konoha so that both of you are safe and never have to worry about hunters or being betrayed, or do you wish for me and my team to kill the two of you right here so that neither us nor you will have to worry."

At this, Joshua, Lacus, Naruto, and Minerva readied their guns while Tazuna and team seven looked downright disturbed and Anko looked like she was about to orgasm from Naruto's words. Seeing that Naruto and his team had the power to back what he was saying and that he also seemed truthful, Zabuza said, "Alright gaki, looks like you have us by the throat, I guess working for the leaf village won't be so bad, but if you lied to us, then I will kill you first, got it?"

Naruto nodded as he said, "Very well, it is a deal. Now come on, I will need to talk to you two. Tazuna if you will lead the way."

As Naruto and his squad from mind-gate walked on with Naruto discussing something with the rogue shinobi and his adopted daughter and Tazuna in the lead, The other teams couldn't help but to think, 'What the hell just happened?"

**Chapter 3 complete, I had to laugh at the thought of Naruto confronting Zabuza and Haku the way he did, even if the idea was mine. Anyway, so far, the harem as for the people's choice as Ayame with one vote and no one else, come on people, I am going to need some votes or I might as well decide to stick him with some crazy chick like Karin. Anyway try to vote when you review please, and I will continue to work on this story and my story, redemption of the fallen. Remember, no flames, see ya. Oh, and I will feature an OC based a description given to me by a reviewer if anyone can guess the clue I gave as to who one of the secret wives for Naruto is, the clue is hidden in the story, and will be shocking if you missed it (No, shocking isn't a clue.). Be thorough as you read the story, if you get it right, I will message you for confirmation and details for an OC. I will give you a clue for it though, there is only one story with this character as Naruto's lover and it was made in 2009. Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**God, I finally manage to update this story, I'm sorry to anyone who is upset with me, a virus manage to screw with my computer, while I didn't lose any of my files, the virus did manage to screw up my ability to access the internet and install things to my computer, now I can't play left 4 dead or TF2 till I get it fixed completely. But I will continue to write my stories and hopefully keep my adhd under control.**

**Limits**

After the two teams (or rather Naruto) had confronted Zabuza and convinced him and his adopted daughter Haku to join Konoha, the group continued on to Tazuna's house, passing through the village in the process. At the sight of the conditions of the village, Naruto's team was enraged to see how poor the conditions were. Naruto was even more enraged when a young child that reminded him of a WW2 POW with how skeletal she was begged him for food. He pulled out a pair of protein bars he had that and gave them to her saying sadly, "I'm sorry, but this is all I have, but hopefully I can get you some more food soon."

The girl looked to Naruto with tears of joy and hugged him, thankful to have gotten food. Once she ran off to eat the protein bars, Naruto watched her with sadness in his eyes and rage in his heart over the village's condition. The group continued on and Naruto's rage and sadness grew with each bit of suffering that he was forced to witness. When team seven looked at the group of psychics, they could have sworn that there was a rippling in the air around them like there was some sort of inferno burning coming from them. After a bit, the group finally reached Tazuna's house where they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami coming out of the house after seeing them from the window. Tazuna introduced her to the teams and former mercenaries. As they went inside, Naruto took his helmet off and noticed that Tsunami immediately kept looking at him and that her thoughts were, 'That boy seems so familiar, He reminds me of that boy that my boyfriend described that he helped trained.' Putting it to the side, Naruto and the group sat down to talk with Tazuna with Kakashi asking, "Tazuna, how long do you think that it will take for the bridge to be completed?"

"If I can keep the men I have then it should take no more than a few weeks."

Kakashi nodded and said to the teams, "Our best bet is to do some training while we wait, if you will follow me then I will show you how we will start."

At that, the group went out and to the forest where Kakashi lead them to the tallest trees and said, "Alright everyone, we will be doing tree climbing today."

The banshee (AKA Sakura) spoke up saying, "Sensei, we already know how to climb trees."

When team seven heard Naruto say, "He means like this pinky."

Everyone looked up to find Naruto's entire group already up the tree, standing upside down on a branch with Naruto and Minerva looking smug. From her spot beside Kakashi, Anko said with an equally smug look, "My team is way ahead of you Kakashi, they even surprised me when they first showed it to me. They even know water walking with Naruto and Joshua even further ahead by knowing kunai balancing."

Everyone outside of team eleven was stunned and left wondering as to what the four were capable of while Sasuke was, as usual, pissed off about Naruto being stronger than him. Once the four came down, them, Anko, Zabuza and Haku all walked backed to the house to relax while team seven went about their training. As they walked back, Naruto had the feeling that someone was watching him and checked the area with his mind and found that there was someone watching him thinking, 'That must be Naruto, Orochimaru-sama was right about him being he in wave on a mission for the leaf village, I'll have to figure out a way to catch him and get him back to Oto without having to deal with the other konoha shinobi, the fact that Zabuza is with them makes it more dangerous.'

Hearing enough, Naruto told the others he was going to go and train and split off from the group with Joshua staying by his side as usual. As they moved, the person watching Naruto followed, making sure that Naruto was in sight the whole time. When Naruto sensed the man lose sight of them, he quickly made a shadow clone and had it continue walking with Joshua while he got behind the one watching them. Once he got him in sight, he then used telekinesis to catch him and lift him in the air while he walked up to him, signaling Joshua to come over, he said to the man, "May I ask, why you are watching me with the thought of kidnapping me, as well as who you are?"

The guy was terrified, one moment he was following Naruto and his friend, the next he was being held in the air by an unknown force, caught by Naruto. "Please, I'm not an enemy; lord Orochimaru sent me to find you and bring you to him for safety, that third hokage is planning on-."

"Planning on using me as a weapon meant to serve only him; that is old news, and tell me, why would I trust this Orochimaru?"

Swallowing hard, the man said, "He told me that until the third found out, he would watch over you and be a friend to you, even letting you play with some of his summons, snake summons."

Hearing that, Naruto remembered the man that would play with him when he was younger, the man was pale and had creepy eyes, but he was completely trustworthy and had been one of the few people who had ever shown him love or compassion. Knowing that, Naruto said to the guy, "I am going to let you down, if you run or try to attack us, I will cripple you before questioning you, understand?"

The man nodded still looking fearful, which prompted Naruto to slowly let the man to down, once on the ground, the man's legs collapsed underneath him. Naruto then bent down and looked the man in the eye as he said, "Now, tell me why Orochimaru wants me."

"He said that the hokage was planning on using you, that he intended to use you as a way to insure that he wouldn't be removed from the position of hokage. He is also the one involved in numerous crimes against people while trying to stop his own ability to age and if possible reverse it."

Naruto cursed about it, angry about that bit of information, leaving him with even more of a desire to deal with him. "Ok, that last bit of information is new to me. I want you to do me a favor though, return to Orochimaru and tell him that Joshua here, Danzo, and I all have a plan to get him out of his place as hokage. We will be launching the plan during the chunin exams when the village, the daimyo, and even the other kages will all be gathered to see everything. By the time the exams end, Sarutobi will be begging for his execution."

The man is surprised at this information since he thought Naruto would be thinking that the traitorous hokage was a dear friend rather than an enemy, but his training must have taught him better. "Ok, I believe that you can pull off whatever you have planned, but I know that lord Orochimaru is going to want to see you for himself so more than likely he will be there with the other kages when the exams start. So don't be surprised if he comes looking for you."

Naruto nodded before sending the man away, then leading the way for him and Joshua back to the house where the rest of the group, minus Sasuke were there. The quiet didn't last long as after the two got back, Sasuke soon after showed up and glared at team eleven. Before he could make a demand for them to fight him, Tsunami had come in with food that she had managed to get and started making dinner for everyone. Once she had finished, everyone got their food. Naruto was about to dig in when he seen that Tsunami was wearing a pendent. At first he thought nothing of it, but when he took a good look at the designs on it, he froze. He even dropped his chopsticks from fear of what he was seeing. Tsunami saw the look of fear on his face and asked him, "Naruto, are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

With a stutter, Naruto pointed at the pendent and asked her, "Where did you get that pendent?"

Tsunami looked down at her pendent then lifted it as she said, "My boyfriend gave it to me, he is gone at the moment doing a job for a guild."

"Could you tell me what his name is?"

"He never told me his real name, but he did tell me that he goes by the name Shade, he is such a-. Naruto are you ok?"

Upon hearing the man's name, Naruto had gone so pale, that he seemed to have invented a new shade of white. The rest of the psychic team even looked bothered with Joshua rubbing the scar on his face while actually looking worried. Anko looked at him since he seemed to be the most coherent and asked him, "Who is this Shade guy that you all seem so scared of?"

Joshua replied, "Shade was one of our teachers, he normally is a man that enjoys life, but when he was teaching us, he was sadistic, enough that even you would be scared sensei. I am emotionless and was not bothered by the rest of our teachers, but I would beg the general to allow us to skip shades classes, I was even willing to deal with additional classes with our other teacher Marlena Kessler over his classes. I can say that any woman that he chooses as a lover will have a strong and loyal man, but any students he teaches shall be begging to take on hell rather learn from him."

Hearing this scared team seven, and the rest of the group, to know that there was someone that even brought out fear in the normally emotionless Joshua had them begging to kami that they would not meet him. They were all snapped out of their fear when they heard the door close and a little boy walked in looking downcast. Tsunami smiled at the boy and said, "Inari, come and greet the guests your grandfather brought to help us."

The boy just shook his head as he replied, "What does it matter, they will just be killed like everyone else."

Naruto just chuckled as he said, "I and my team are too good for that to happen, the day some idiot tycoon can kill us is the day that I retire from life as a soldier as hell freezes over."

Inari just angry and shouted, "Don't you get it, you can't win against Gato, He will just kill you like anyone else, and besides, you don't know the meaning of suffering! All of you had happy lives where-."

Inari was shut up when there was a whizzing sound and a crash and everyone seen that Joshua's helmet was imbedded in the wall behind Inari. They all looked and seen that it was Joshua who threw it and he actually looked angry, but the expression on Naruto was one that made the others get close to pissing themselves. Nobody even seen Naruto move when I just appeared in front of Inari and lifted him by the back of his shirt. When Inari looked into Naruto's eyes, his only thought was that he was facing death. "Don't You ever even DARE assume we have had good lives. Each Of us had our own nightmares. The Uchiha over there was forced to see his own brother kill his entire family; Joshua never even got to have any sort of childhood he was used as a military experiment his entire time until the organization we are with had found him. To top it all off, I was beaten and hurt by my entire village, ALL BEFORE I WAS EVEN SEVEN, I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY SORT OF FAMILY UNTIL MINDGATE HAD FOUND ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE EVER THINK THAT YOU HAVE IT BAD YOU LITTLE BRAT."

With that, Naruto and Joshua both stormed out of the house, to wherever while Haku ran after them with Lacus. Tsunami looked at Anko and Kakashi and asked, "Is what Naruto said true?"

Kakashi sighed as he said, "While I don't know about Joshua, Naruto had basically given you the sweetened version of his life as a child. His life as a child can only be described as making the life of a kage seem safe and easy going."

Minerva then spoke up as she said, "Yeah, Joshua on the other hand, files that Mindgate had found in the place that he was worked on show that he was kidnapped from his family at three months old. From there, the physical and mental augmentations he underwent were the kind that well… he had been the 73rd child kidnapped and used, so just losing his emotions was the better of the result he could go through. That's part of why he and Naruto get along so well, they have both endured lives that would be the worst nightmares ever for the rest of us. It is why Mindgate chose us; each member of mindgate has been someone who has been through some sort of trauma, as well as having some trace of psychokinesis."

Anko looked at Minerva and asked, "Psychokinesis, what is that?"

"Psychokinesis is a unique ability that people have but most can't access, it allows the person who has it to do various things with their mind, for example, they can talk to others through their mind, they can also lift things with their mind regardless of size or create illusions that make genjutsu look like pathetic magic tricks."

"So during the test I gave you guys, that nightmare I endured was one of these psychokinetic induced illusions?"

"Exactly."

"Jeez, remind me not to piss any of you of, as much as I enjoy how sadistic that was, it was too much for me."

Curious, Kakashi asked, "What level would these abilities render someone?"

"Well, in Naruto and Joshua's case, they would be at kage level when at full strength. While without their abilities Naruto is at the level of high chunin while Joshua is at mid jounin. Our instructors could easily be with their abilities on the level of jounin, but one of them was basically low kage in level"

This stunned everyone there while enraging Sasuke but also leaving him saddened to know what both Naruto and Joshua had lives just as bad as him if not worse. Before anybody could say anything else, Minerva lifted her head like she heard something, then she turned to Sasuke and said, "As much as none of us like you, Naruto wants to see you about something, wouldn't say what but did say that it was important for you to see him."

This was confusing for Sasuke since there was distinct animosity between him and Naruto so for him to want to see him; he was expecting the possibility of a fight. So he went with Minerva but cautiously since he expected a fight. He followed her to a clearing where Naruto and the others were waiting. Naruto still looked annoyed about before but he had calmed down some and was talking with Haku. When he seen Sasuke, Naruto stopped talking and signaled him to come over. When he came over, Naruto told him, "Don't worry, I simply want to tell you something."

Confused, Sasuke said, "Why do you want to tell me anything, I thought that you hated me."

"Correction, I hate your 'I am better than anyone and I am perfect' attitude that the damn third must have instilled in you."

Sasuke frowned, then asked Naruto, "What do you mean?"

"Simple, the third hokage is a monster, one that has caused suffering in your life, my life, and Minerva's. He was the cause of Minerva's attack on Konoha, and I am pretty damn sure that he is the one behind the death of your family."

"What are you saying? The nine-tailed fox was the one who attacked konoha, not Miner-."

He suddenly stopped when he looked over at Minerva and was alarmed to find the silhouettes of nine tails waving about behind her while her eyes had changed from the blue she had, to a reddish orange that also had a cat like slit in place of a normal pupil. Alarmed with a sudden realization, he pointed and her and said, "YOU'RE-."

"The kyubi, yes, and if you will listen to Naruto, you will find out why I had attacked Konoha in the past."

Sasuke hesitated for a bit, before deciding to what Naruto had to say, and sat down while keeping ready. From there, Naruto started telling Sasuke about Minerva's reason for attacking, konoha, followed by some of the other crimes that he was told that the third had committed. By the time Naruto had finished, Sasuke was beyond pissed at knowing what kind of man the third was and that he was to be nothing but a puppet for the bastard. He then looked at Naruto and asked, "When do we get to kill the bastard?"

Naruto shook his head as he said, "We can't, not yet, but rest assured there is a plan in place, and when it is initiated and successful, the third will be burning in hell like he should have long ago. So don't worry, the three of us will have our revenge by the time everything is said and done, and Sarutobi's body will be lying in some sewer with only his ghost to mourn him."

From there, they started talking with eachother, talking about their lives. Naruto even demonstrated for Sasuke some of what psychokinesis was capable of. When they felt that it was time to head back, they went on back to the house to rest up for the night. As they walked back, Sasuke asked Naruto, "I've been wondering, why does Joshua usually wear that armor when he is not sleeping?"

Naruto sighed as he said, "It's because of the experiments he had undergone, the armor normally helps normal soldiers by protecting them better from bullets while also rendering them immune to mind control as long they are awake and also protect them from fire. The helmet even protects the wearer from smoke, gas, and provides multiple vision types. Joshua's though, is a suppressor, providing only the protection I mentioned while keeping his power to a minimum."

"Why suppress his power, to allow him to get stronger?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Joshua replied, "It keeps me alive, the augmentations that I underwent have been increasing my power steadily, the problem from that is if it is not kept under control my body will deteriorate until the sheer pressure from the buildup causes my body to explode. At that much power, the explosion would result in destroying everything within a 2.5 mile radius."

This alarmed Sasuke and Haku, who backed away from Joshua, until he added, "But that would only happen, if I were to spend about a month outside of my armor or absorb to much psychic energy. My armor has in it three storage units that drain off my power and store it for use by me or any member of mindgate, hence one of my codenames for when we are in the battlefield."

The two calmed down but still looked uneasy. When they got back Naruto went on up to bed with Minerva going with him while the others stay behind to talk.

(The next day)

Naruto and Minerva were woken up the next day by the sound of shouts of alarm, two of which they recognized as Tsunami and Inari. Getting up in a flash, they shot downstairs with Naruto taking the time to grab his gun. Downstairs, the two found a pair of Gato's thugs trying to drag off Tsunami and Inari, before they could get any further; Naruto shot the one that had Inari startling the other into dropping Tsunami. The man only had enough time to look at them before he took a round straight in between the eyes. Once they were sure there weren't any more outside, Naruto checked on the two to make sure they ok. Tsunami explained to them that when the others had gone to the bridge for guard duty the men, who were mercs for Gato, tried to kidnap them as hostages in order to get her father to stop working on his bridge. Naruto handed Tsunami his gun, telling her how to work it. He then said to Inari, "I don't know what you still believe, but know this, you should never give up, and when you think that something is pointless, simply look to those that care about you and remember that those who care about you will be there to help."

At that, him and Minerva left the house and shot toward the bridge, ready to assist the others against whatever they may be dealing with. When they arrived, they found their team on oneside while Gato and a large number of his mercenaries stood on the others side. The mercs were about to charge when Naruto shouted, "Mind if we cut in?"

They then appeared in the center of the bridge, facing Gato and his men. Gato started laughing when he seen them, saying, "This? This is your backup? The girl will make a fine whore for me though. Alright men the-."

Naruto cut him off saying, "Before you have your men attack, how about I show everyone a neat little trick?"

Gato, amused by what he thought was a kid just wanting to show off, laughed as he said, "Sure gaki, let's see what you can do."

Naruto grinned, and then raised his hands, pointing them at Gato and his men; then started focusing. Before Gato could demand to know what Naruto was doing, he felt the heat of an intense fire behind him, and heard the screams of pain from his men behind him. He whirled around to find all of his men on fire, doing everything they could to try to save them. A few even in their desperation would jump over the side of the bridge to put out the fire, only to be killed by the shock. Within seconds, all of Gato's men were on the ground dead, all blackened from the burns. Everyone except the mindgate team was even more stunned to see that the fire didn't cause any damage to the bridge, not even scorch marks were there. Once he was sure that Gato was all that was left, he turned to Tazuna and said, "Hey Tazuna, what do you want done with Gato?"

Gato started pleading with all of them in order to save his own life. When he heard Tazuna's words, he thought he was safe until he heard the rest, "I say that we leave him alive, just so that we can allow the rest of the village to be able to have a chance at dealing with him."

Naruto nodded, then started to collapse, alarming the others, but was caught by Minerva before he could hit the ground. Haku was the first of the other to reach him, worried that he might have been hurt or something. She asked Minerva in a panic what was wrong when she chuckled as she said to Naruto, "I think you might have overdone it Naruto."

Naruto just chuckled then said to Haku, "Don't worry; I'm just exhausted from doing that, I have never done something on that scale before, so it makes sense thatI get exhausted from it."

Haku just shook her head as her and Minerva lent him their shoulders while Kakashi tied up Gato in order to take him back to the village. Halfway back, they encountered the villagers, led by Inari and Tsunami, all with weapons. They were surprised to see Tazuna and the shinobi there and seen why when they saw Gato being pulled along by Kakashi. The sight of this caused them all to cheer, knowing that gato was their prisoner now and that they were free of his tyranny.

Back at the village, Naruto went to get some rest Haku and Minerva staying with him, while Everyone else was dealing with Gato. It wouldn't be till later that Naruto found out that the villagers decided to beat Gato before they took him and hung him in the town square. When he heard this, Naruto nodded thinking that Gato deserved worse than that.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto's team and team seven stood on the now completed bridge, ready to head home. The villagers were all there, ready to send them off. The only one of them missing was Naruto. Getting aggravated, the banshee of team seven snarled, "Where is that idiot, first he shows up my Sasuke-kun, now he is late. Where is he?"

Suddenly there were shouts of Naruto-kun and please wait, prompting everyone to look to the village and see Naruto being chased by a bunch of fangirls. When he got closer, everyone could see that he had kiss marks on his face from the girls. Once they reached the bulk of the crowd, the girls were stopped by the other villagers, allowing Naruto to stop with his group. Sasuke had burst out laughing while Naruto bent over panting from the run. Naruto then turned his head to Sasuke and said, "I don't see how you can put up with that back at the village, I mean, sheesh."

Stifling his laugh, Sasuke commented, "You get used to it after say, a few years."

Naruto just sighed when he noticed Inari came forward looking sad as he ask, "Naruto-nii-san, will we get to see you again?"

Naruto smiled as he replied, "I'm sure that we will meet again, friends will always meet again. I promise that we will meet again soon."

After wiping away his tears, Inari smiled back then shook Naruto's hand. At that, the group then said their good-byes to the people of wave. As they left, Tsunami looked to tazuna and asked, "What are we going to name the bridge father?"

Tazuna thought about it for a bit before saying, "What about the great Naruto bridge?"

At the, the villagers(particularly the fangirls) started cheering for the idea while Tazuna added, "Named as such for our hero."

**Ok, there is chapter three, in case you are wondering, the character I whose name was shown, Shade, is the OC made by Akuma Shogun as a reward for guessing who the secret character that will be with Naruto as part of his harem. No I will not reveal the answer, the character will probably appear next chapter, but it will depend on whether or not I decide to go ahead and put her in or not. Also this is the tally so far for the readers choice on who should be with Naruto for the three readers choice characters.**

**Ayame-1**

**Yep, just Ayame so far, so please come, on people and tell me who you think should be in it. If no one tells me who they think should be in his harem by the completion of the next chapter, I will just simply put up a poll on my profile to see if that will help. So please tell me people. And once more NO FLAMES. see ya later!**


End file.
